legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 16
Back on the ship where Julian, Django and the rest are, on their way back to find the rest of the team as Skipper did tell them where when Vilgax found them Lydia: Julian, Django I got a track on where they are, the megamind has helped on this Django: Okay, but do they know? King Julian: Of course they don't, they're from the past. They don't know anything Lydia: Not exactly, Julian. Just not what's not crucial and could be an issue King Julian: I See Lydia: We might have an obstacle in our way, I mean the legion is rather large Django: Very True Jake and Connie both run into the room were Lydia, Django and Julian are talking Jake: Hey Guys we got trouble Connie: The Legion found us Lydia: Crap Connie, Jake, Julian, Lydia and Django all run out of the door where Steven is and has his shield up Jasper: Looks like you survived as we planned Django: You guys did this?, And it was your plan Mark Mardon: I conducted the tidal wave King Julian: Oh, and the sky spirits can cry a river Mark Mardon: Sky Spirits? "to his allies" How high is that marsupial. We're here to finish the job and to get rid of red there for spying on the legion Connie: Red?, Spying on Legion? Lydia: Yeah, I spied on Thawne and the others and learned what they did. I nearly got killed Django: Rifting Steven: We'll talk about it later Lydia: Fine, hey guys we'll need help Past Bubbles: "shows up" We're ready Azarel: And who are they? Lydia: None of your business, Django: You're getting them involved? Lydia: Yeah, they got plot immunity Theo: Let's just get this over with King Julian: Crap Past Dib: Suck it up marsupial, let's clear the way Jake fights down with Theo who is starting to try to shoot him with Jake using quick stretches and enlarging his fist to smack Theo which Theo puts his gun down and throws a sticky grenade in Jake's body, harming Jake and then Theo kicks Jake down and is ready to shoot him in the head. Jake manages to get away in time and trips Theo and then covers Theo's face with his body blinding Theo and Jake drags Theo down and has Past Dib blast Theo though Jake is turned into ice as Theo placed an ice bomb on Jake's legs. Azarel draws his sword and dashes at Steven with Connie jumping up and deflecting the sword dash and then she clashes with her blade against Azarel with Steven blocking his hard hits. Connie then aims for the legs giving her the edge where Azarel nearly falls down quickly after getting struck by Steven. Azarel then gets back up and tries to hit Connie again with Steven blocking the hit. However Azarel is ready and lifts Steven up and tries to throw him at Connie where King Julian sits on Azarel's head afterwards and waves his tail in front of him. This naturally pisses off Azarel and is ready to grab Julian and slash the tail. Connie takes advantage and knocks Azarel over. Jasper eyeing on Django like she mentioning is focusing on heavy hitters which Django is taking advantage of using his higher speed and gives a head-butt to Jasper, which is when Jasper puts hers on and bashes Django. Jasper then charges at him and grabs him, Django however sinks his claws into Jasper causing pain to Jasper. Django then blasts Jasper back with his guitar. Jasper then smashes the ground with Django feeling it and then Jasper throws him and charges at him. With Django sliding under her and then hoists her up with his guitar and then Django slashes her underbelly. Jasper very much reels back and then Django blasts her back once again. Bubbles and Mardon are both using their own powers to combat each other with Bubbles' heat vision against Mark using lighting strikes. Bubbles then uses her sonic scream to disable Mark and then uses her own lightning powers on Mark. Mark then regains composure, and blows a hurricane at her which traps her and then uses more Ice Spears on her. This makes harms her and makes her dizzy, with Mark deciding to shoot her down with lighting. Bubbles fires her lasers at him and flies off with Mark Mardon giving chase all the way to the room where Lydia was with Julian and Django and Lydia watches this and she opens up a cupboard which launches a boxing glove at Mark's face smacking him down and Bubbles throws him into the pile. Django: There we go, that wasn't too hard Jake: You Kidding it was, I nearly got killed Past Dib: All of us nearly did King Julian: and he nearly cut my tail off Jake: Shut up about the tail Theo sneakily pushes a button at ensnares the crew apart from Lydia and Past Bubbles Theo: Now then you two surrender quietly or they all die Django: I'm already dead Jasper: Then we'll bring you back and kill you again. That's the meaning of a shallow grave Lydia: I'm not falling for it A Poof of Magic appears and it's Jorgen Von Strangle who stands ahead of the team Azarel: You had back up? Jorgen: Yes, and I Jorgen Von Strangle with put all 4 of you in your place Azarel jumps and tries to attack Jorgen, But Jorgen Grabs Azarel with one hand and slams him into the ocean. Then Theo Takes his biggest weaponry and tries to fire at Jorgen though Jorgen poofs in front of him and crushes the gun in one hand and then literally strangles Theo until he loses air. Jasper charges at Jorgen then next and Jorgen puts his wand on the floor causing a earthquake stopping Jasper in place and then Jorgen Butt Stomps Jasper. Mark decides to just retreat with the rest after seeing Jorgen kick all of his teammates' asses so easily. Jorgen: There I managed to save you 2 idiots and the others King Julian: I resent that Jake: And I'm not an idiot Jorgen: Maybe Jake: If you're so smart why did you destroy the boat Jorgen: Because I can get you all Steven: Who is this big guy? Lydia: A Friend of ours Jorgen: Now you guys back to Skipper and the others? "poofs them all off" Past Bubbles: And who are you? Jorgen: You will meet me later in your timeline, but now you must forget me "neutralizes both Past Dib and Bubbles before poofing off" On Slade's ship, we have the entire crew together trying to find where Deathstroke is on their ship Mojo: Technus can you charge up the light again?, We're losing light Technus: Go Anti Cosmo: Why are the lights still flashing, didn't you reset it Technus: I have a feeling the way Deathstroke shot out the lights was not a way I could anticipate Sideshow Bob: Actually You need to get the source of the electricity to reset it Black Curveo: Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Bowser: Hm, you think Deathstroke snuck his henchmen on board Anti Cosmo: True enough, he seems the well prepared type Bowser: I just am saying that I see someone Harry Wells: Reverb Reverb: Hmm I thought your team was smarter than this. Falling into such an easy trap set by us Harry Wells: You got on the ship because Deathstroke opened the way Reverb: Precisely "shoots energy blasts and the crew knocking them over Manray: You guys run, I'll take Reverb Technus: Me too Anti Cosmo: Your choice Black Curveo: You honesty think you could take Reverb? Manray: Together maybe and at worst we can give you time Technus: Yeah Reverb: This will be fun and interesting Anti Cosmo: Let's go "poofs the team out" Manray: For Slade Black Curveo: So one of his men is on the ship, who else you think? HIM: He'll have his top agents on board Anti Cosmo: So we bring our A Game too Celes: Which we more than can do. HIM: Harry, Run a scan of the ship Harry Wells: Fine Black Curveo: Mojo you better too Mojo: Hand me one Harry Harry Wells: Here you ho Sideshow Bob: Eddy looks a little gaspy if you will Eddy: "choking under his words" Darhk, is here. Force choking me Star Wars Style Damian: You seem out of breath Eddy Negaduck: How did you even Anti Cosmo: We know how he's on the ship Eddy: Just loosen my grip Damian: So apparently you had your friends go against Reverb, so who among you will be next Scourge: We'll be to avenge Eddy HIM: NO , I shall do this " uses his own powers to lower Eddy down Damian: Interesting, I would have figured The V Team would do so HIM: I'm going to make sure you can't go through, Now AC get the others out now Damian: "on his communicator" Boys, the rest of the team is coming your way. I got the demon HIM grabs Darhk with his pincer The Party is starting to dwindle between Anti Cosmo, Harry Wells, Celes Cheres, Sideshow Bob, Mojo Jojo, Black Curveo and The V Team and Deathstroke is more than halfway to the driver's seat. Mojo: Our scan finished and we found how many more are boarding on the ship Harry: We have 3 other henchmen on here Anti Cosmo: Do you know who they are? Mojo: An Archer, A Skull Thug and A Mad Scientist Black Curveo: So he snuck 5 of his henchmen on board Eddy: Doesn't he have a bigger team than that Dr.Nefarious: He doesn't necessary need a bigger team to be effective Scourge: It's all about the cleverness Celes: Speaking of there's one now Eddy: Who? Celes: Whoever shot that Spider Web Guzma arrives out of the shadows with his grunts and his Ariados Guzma: The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets you up. Yeah Big Bad Guzma is here Black Curveo: It's Guzma Mojo: The Skull Thug Guzma: That's right chums and I'm here to bring the chaos and destruction to your fair ship on my boss's orders Anti Cosmo: So who this time is going to hold Guzma back? Eddy: This will be our job Negaduck: Really with this wacko Guzma: Ariados Shadow sneak that duck Ariados attacks Negaduck and poison jabs Negaduck Negaduck: That's it we do this Eddy: Let's go Black Curveo: I'll help you Guzma: Getting me all riled up. So Grunts do your job. "Throws all of his other 5 Pokemon" Scourge: Hold nothing back Negaduck: You don't need to tell me that "whips out a rocket Launcher" Anti Cosmo get the others out Anti Cosmo, Mojo, Harry, Sideshow Bob and Celes all leave and huddle up together as they get closer Celes: It's just us 5 now Mojo: I do wonder why Black Curveo stayed to help The V Team Anti Cosmo: Well Guzma did arrive in numbers, and we still have two more to deal with Sideshow Bob: Hmm so three of us will go to get Deathstroke Anti Cosmo: Number wise, yes. But it doesn't guarantee it Harry Wells: Especially if they come together Sideshow Bob: Which they might Mojo: Anti Cosmo, can you take us to the tip of the ship now Anti Cosmo: Deathstroke would expect it, though I want too An Arrow files at the team which alerts them and they see Malcolm and Welton Malcolm: I see you found your way through the ship in spite of the dark Welton: So which one of you is going to stall us. Because we got wise to you Mojo: I will do so Welton: Obviously the science monkey Celes: But I'll step in too Sideshow Bob: Me Three Malcolm: You really want to prevent our plan huh?, Very Well we'll do this Celes: Wells, Anti Cosmo you two get going Harry Wells and Anti Cosmo both leave and they make it to the main room where The Flying Dutchman is Harry: Dutchman is he here yet? The Flying Dutchman: He just got here and he wants our skimmer Anti Cosmo: But we also need to restore the power Deathstroke: "attacks the trio right there" Just give me the chromoskimmer and no one would be hurt Flying Dutchman: No one tells the Dutchman what to do Harry: Or me "files his pulse rifle" Deathstroke: "takes out his own gun" Very Well Past Slade: We'll help you The Flying Dutchman: Where were you two? Past Anti Cosmo: We were out doing things. Anti Cosmo: Fine, then let's do this Anti Cosmo sneaks into the wires and works to restore the power with his magic while Flying Dutchman takes the chromoskimmer while Deathstroke and Harry engage in their arms duel. Anti Cosmo is managing to reset the electric and he has Technus help him with this for a little bit. Since Manray is having more of an edge against Reverb than Technus. The Flying Dutchman leaves and goes to collect the rest of the team and Harry manages to distract Deathstroke so Anti Cosmo can finish restoring their power. Deathstroke notices this and escapes. The Flying Dutchman brings everyone back to the ship Flying Dutchman: Everyone back in a single piece Negaduck: Yeah, but damn did they all prepare Anti Cosmo: At least we repaired the power and kept the skimmer safe Celes: Now we need to find Slade, Hades and Ventress Harry Wells: Set Course to continue our destination Now we're on Deathstroke's ship with him, Welton, Guzma, Malcolm, Damian, Reverb and Lady Gobbler in communications with Toffee Deathstroke: Toffee we just came back from our attack on Slade's ship Toffee: I can see that, For the record Eobard and Joker are both going after The Waverider. Where Bender is now with Slade possibly Deathstroke: Sensible, I failed to get the chromoskimmer but I have a consolation prize Toffee: And that is Lady Gobbler: We placed my eye in the ship so we can spy on the team which was our true goal, Deathstroke stated we had to split the team so then we can place in the ship without being detected. Deathstroke: So we can plan our next move Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe